kaninchen_argfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Chronologie
1930-1939 1932 Geburt von Dr. Julius Maybach 1940-1949 1946 18.02. Geburt von Sebastian Dreyer 1950-1959 1956 31.05. Geburt von Ernst Wasserzieher 02.09. Geburt von Harry Fanningham 1958 Gründung Maybach Kreis 1959 04.07. Geburt von Edgar Endemann 1960-1969 1960 25.05. Geburt von Gertrude Braunfels 30.07. Geburt von Gregor McMillan 11.10. Beginn der Untersuchung von Sebastian Dreyer (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 1961 03.04. Beginn der Untersuchung von Harry Fanningham (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 24.04. Ende der Untersuchung von Harry Fanningham 04.09. Aufnahme von Sebastian Dreyer in das Seth-Programm 12.09. Geburt von Rosemarie Stendel 1962 21.09. Beginn der Untersuchung von Ernst Wasserzieher (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 05.12. Ende der Untersuchung von Ernst Wasserzieher 1963 12.09. Geburt von Richard Wels 19.10. Geburt von Hannah Seeger 1964 09.11. Geburt von Bettina Zimmerer unbek. Geburt von Claudia Lindemann 1965 30.07. Geburt von Kathrin Dieringer 30.10. Geburt von Lena Maria Guggenmoos 07.11. Geburt von Astrid Götz 1968 12.03. Geburt von Tim Waldeck 13.03. Beginn der Untersuchung von Edgar Endemann (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 01.05. Ende der Untersuchung von Edgar Endemann 13.06. Geburt von Karin Dorothea Voß 06.10. Geburt von Matthias Reifenstein 1969 08.04. Geburt von Meike Schranz 1970-1979 1970 11.03. Beginn der Untersuchung von Bettina Zimmerer (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 26.03. Ende der Untersuchung von Bettina Zimmerer 13.06. Beginn der Untersuchung von Gertrude Braunfels (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 01.08. Ende der Untersuchung von Gertrude Braunfels 29.09. Beginn der Untersuchung von Richard Wels (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 24.10. Ende der Untersuchung von Richard Wels 1971 03.12. Geburt von Hans Schamann 1972 26.07. Beginn der Untersuchung von Gregor McMillan (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 19.08. Ende der Untersuchung von Gregor McMillan 17.10. Geburt von Paul Gerstenberger 1973 15.07. Beginn der Untersuchung von Hannah Seeger (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 17.07. Ende der Untersuchung von Hannah Seeger nach einem Nervenzusammenbruch 1974 27.02. Beginn der Untersuchung von Tim Waldeck (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 10.03. Ende der Untersuchung von Tim Waldeck 04.06. Beginn der Untersuchung von Matthias Reifenstein (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 22.06. Ende der Untersuchung von Matthias Reifenstein 20.11. Beginn der Untersuchung von Rosemarie Stendel (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 03.12. Ende der Untersuchung von Rosemarie Stendel 1975 01.05. Beginn der Untersuchung von Meike Schranz (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 02.10. Tod von Meike Schranz 1976 04.03. Beginn der Untersuchung von Kathrin Dieringer (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 22.06. Ende der Untersuchung von Kathrin Dieringer 1977 08.11. Beginn der Untersuchung von Karin Dorothea Voß (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 16.11. Ende der Untersuchung von Karin Dorothea Voß 1978 23.07. Gregor McMillan wird 18 und in den Kreis aufgenommen. Er wird Verantwortlicher von Sektion VII. 1979 29.06. Beginn der Untersuchung von Paul Gerstenberger (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 30.06. Ende der Untersuchung von Paul Gerstenberger 1980-1989 1980 25.09. Beginn der Untersuchung von Lena Maria Guggenmoos (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Julius Maybach) 30.09. Ende der Untersuchung von Lena Maria Guggenmoos 29.10. Beginn der Untersuchung von Astrid Götz (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 06.11. Ende der Untersuchung von Astrid Götz 1981 30.09. Beginn der Untersuchung von Claudia Lindemann (ausführender Arzt: Dr. Caroline Battermann) 05.11. Ende der Untersuchung von Claudia Lindemann 1983 15.04. Beginn der Untersuchung von Hans Schamann (ausführender Arzt: Gregor McMillan) 1984 01.06. Ende der Untersuchung von Hans Schamann 1987 Der Maybach-Kreis vorübergehend seine Forschungen ein Dr. Maybach begibt sich aus gesundheitlichen Gründen in den Vorruhestand 1990-1999 1994 01.11. Geburt von Floh 2000-2010 2002 Dr. Caroline Battermann und Dr. Maybach nehmen die Forschungen in den USA wieder auf Dr. Caroline Battermann wird stellvertretende Geschäftsführerin 2009 Die Forschungen des Maybach-Kreises werden in Seth, Deutschland wieder aufgenommen 14.09. OMEGA beginnt seinen Blog - 1. Eintrag: Out there, out now! (deutsch: Hier und jetzt draußen) 15.09. 2. Eintrag von OMEGA: I am the end (deutsch: Ich bin das Ende) 02.10. 3. Eintrag von OMEGA: Crucible (deutsch: der Schmelztigel oder die Hexenjagd, die Feuerprobe) 26.10. 4. Eintrag von OMEGA: Hurry up, they are coming! (deutsch: Beeil dich, sie kommen!) 01.11. Floh geginnt ihren Blog [http://flohs-zirkus.de flohs-zirkus]. 15.11. 5. Eintrag von OMEGA: Know your enemies (deutsch: Kenn deine Feinde) 17.11. 6. Eintrag von OMEGA: Eyes wide shut (deutsch: Augen weit geschlossen) 18.11. 7. Eintrag von OMEGA: Round the bend (deutsch: Einen Knall haben) 10.12. 8. Eintrag von OMEGA: Twinkle eye (deutsch: Augenzwinkern) 16.12. 9. Eintrag von OMEGA: Kill your idols (deutsch: Töte deine Idole/Götzen) 19.12. 1. Parcourvideo von OMEGA: On my way (deutsch: unterwegs) 21.12. 10. Eintrag von OMEGA: A place to stay (deutsch: Ein Platz zum verweilen/bleiben) 26.12. 11. Eintrag von OMEGA: Seeing is believing (deutsch: Sehen heißt glauben) 2010 06.01. 12. Eintrag von OMEGA: Talkabout walkabout (deutsch: Reden über den Rundgang (?)) 23.01. 13. Eintrag von OMEGA: Put a smile on your face (deutsch: Mach ein lächelndes Gesicht) 23.01. 2. Parcourvideo von OMEGA: Running on railings (deutsch: Auf Geländer laufen) 01.02. 14. Eintrag von OMEGA: Come to me, play with me (deutsch: Komm zu mir, spiel mit mir) 11.02. mehrere Personen erhalten unterschiedliche Akten von Probanden des Kreises 12.02. 15. Eintrag von OMEGA: Beware! (deutsch: Pass auf!) 15.02. 16. Eintrag von OMEGA: Leave me alone!! (deutsch: Lass(t) mich allein!!) 17.02. min 5 weitere Akten tauchen auf 19.02. mehrere Personen erhalten eine E-Mail mit dem Titel: Achte auf die Zeichen in deiner Umgebung 19.02. 3. Parcourvideo von OMEGA: Hunting down a phantom (deutsch: Ein Phantom jagen) 21.02 weitere Personen erhalten eine E-Mail mit dem Titel: Achte auf die Zeichen in deiner Umgebung. In der E-Mail befindet sich ein Foto unter welchem ''Finde die anderen ''steht. 23.02. Um 18:00 endet der Countdown auf www.die-zeit-wird-knapp.de 01.03. Dr. Sören Tritschler übernimmt die Leitung des Maybach-Kreises 08.12. Laut OMEGA geschieht an diesem Datum ein Unglück an einem Riesenrad bei dem mehrere Menschen sterben.